


Words in Silence

by imangery (orphan_account)



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/imangery
Summary: Seungyoun lives in a world with limited words.





	Words in Silence

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a vomit of words, super short because i wrote it just because.  
inspired by “The Quiet World” by Jeffrey McDaniel.

Seungyoun lives in a place where people are limited to speaking a number of words. It was a policy by their government to make people interact and not be too invested on their phones.

The rule states that every person is only allowed to speak an exact number of 200 words a day. When it was first implemented, Seungyoun was just 14, he immediately ran out of words and spent the rest of the day frustrated because he can’t say a thing, he just resorts to gestures which was so hard because everyone was adjusting to the new system.

It had also made him a bit sad because he likes singing and that was the form of bonding of their family.

It went on like that for months, Seungyoun getting carried away and spending all his words and Seungyoun got so restless so he disciplined himself and started to be more careful.

Seungyoun is a fast learner so when time passed by, he learned to be thrifty with his words. It took him a lot of practice to get rid of his habit of saying “let’s get it” whenever he’s starting his day, and a lot of willpower to not shout a loud “shit” or “fuck” or “oh my god” whenever he is surprised, startled, or scared.

He also got used to using gestures just to keep his words in case he really needed it and there will come an emergency. Whenever he goes to a restaurant, he just points at what food he wants. Instead of greeting someone he knows by saying hi or hello, he just smiles and nods in acknowledgement.

Seungyoun was so diligent on preserving his words yet when he saw Wooseok one day, he can’t help but approach the guy and say “hi” but Wooseok only smiled at him and shook his head while pointing to his mouth, a sign that he have used all of his words.

Seungyoun just smiled and continued to speak, decided to spend all his remaining words for the beautiful boy in front of him.

Seungyoun knew Wooseok’s name through his ID since the boy can’t tell him himself and they end it at that since it was futile to understand each other once Seungyoun spend all of his words too.

It was hard in the beginning when the two of them started seeing each other frequently because they can only share a bit of information about themselves before they ran out of words.

But Seungyoun thinks it was good that way because that means he will be seeing more of Wooseok. He was smitten, especially when he first heard Wooseok’s voice. The man’s sweet voice saying his name “Seungyoun” did a thing to Seungyoun’s poor heart.

He fell in love then and there.

Seungyoun smiled from the memory as he was parking his car on their garage. He went inside and immediately welcomed by the smell of dinner from the kitchen.

He put his things down on the sofa and quickly made his way to the kitchen where he saw his husband, his wonderful and beautiful husband, wearing an apron that says “Kiss the chef” over his shirt, his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose while he was busy preparing the food. The apron was a silly gift from Seungyoun on their 100th day as a married couple.

Seungyoun kissed his distracted husband’s cheek to get his attention. Wooseok’s face lit up with a big smile hugging Seungyoun and kissing him on the tip of his nose.

“I only used forty-three words today, saved the rest for you.” Seungyoun whispered to Wooseok’s ear while they were lying on their bed, getting ready to sleep.

Wooseok smiled and kissed Seungyoun on the lips softly. Seungyoun can’t help but smile because he’ll always do his best not to talk all throughout the day if this is what he gets in return and can spend every word telling his husband how beautiful he is.

“I love you, Seungyounie.” Wooseok replied while nuzzling his neck and finally settling his head on Seungyoun’s chest and wrapping himself around Seungyoun. 

Seungyoun knows that those were the last four words of Wooseok and extreme happiness was the only thing he’s feeling. Wooseok’s job required him to spend all his words but he always leave atleast three for Seungyoun to tell him he loves him everyday.

Seungyoun hugged his husband tighter, saying “I love you” forty seven times and for his last five words, he kissed Wooseok’s hair and whispered “you make me the happiest”. After running out of words, the two of them will just hold each other tightly and Wooseok will fall asleep while listening to Seungyoun’s heartbeat and Seungyoun will fall asleep while playing with Wooseok’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. comments are highly appreciated. hope you like it <3
> 
> twitter: @from1996z


End file.
